


A Wish Upon a Star

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Another pretty random au, Anti is sill just a demon, Dark is a black hole, Jack is a star formation, M/M, Mark is a star, Space AU, but i like space, this is a space au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Anti has always wanted a star. So, when one crashes in his yard, of course he takes it.





	A Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This AU once again came out of nowhere for me. I had been thinking about a fic where Mark was a star for the longest time and then I thought up the summary and went with it.

Anti had always loved stars. He loved everything about them. The way they twinkled and shined brightly, even during the darkest of nights. The way he could lock his gaze on one- the furthest to the the east- and use it's shining as a distraction from the pain wracking his body. 

His mother has always hated him. He's never known why. Perhaps it's because of what they are, what their nature is. His mother may have given birth to him, but that does not mean under any circumstances that she ever wanted him. 

Demon mothers always hate their children. And the fathers simply do not care. That is why Anti has never known his father, has only ever known the pain his mother puts him through every night. When she tears at the flesh on his body, ripping new holes in different spots. The wounds do heal not long after being torn open, but they still hurt. They hurt like hell. 

That is why he always watches the stars as the shadows that wrap his body to heal the newest wounds. The east most Star, more specifically. That one has always been his favorite. The way it stands out against the rest. The others are always dull whites and yellows. But not this one. This one is a bright and loud red. Much more appealing to watch then the others. 

He uses it as comfort when his mother finally abandons him in a crumbling shack, having become fed up with his presence. 

Anti has always loved the stars. Which is why when one crashes in his yard directly beside the small house his mother had left him he takes it for himself. 

He had been watching it as he always did when it suddenly began to move about quickly, shooting to the right and the left. He at first believed it to be what the mortals called a shooting star. And perhaps it was. But it came directly towards him and crashed down nearby. It had been a glorious sight. Bright hand red and blinding with a loud crash. He had ran out once the light and sound vanished, hurrying to find the star he loved so dearly. 

He just hadn't expected it to be in the shape of a human. 

The star was in a crater, human shape curled up tightly in a ball. A small glow of red surrounded it, lighting the edges of the hole it had created by smashing into the Earth’s crust. It looked to be a male, black hair and tan skin hidden behind the dim glow of red. 

And it was beautiful. 

Anti instantly took the star from the hole, hurrying inside with it in his arms. He ignored the way the star’s skin was burning hot against his freezing skin. He's a naturally freezing demon, his power being cold and electrifying. This star could melt him if he weren't careful. 

He set it on a chair and yelled back, looking it over. It was still glowing, though the dim lighting was beginning to slowly fade further, bringing in the familiar darkness of the house. He watched it and began to panic. What if that was not supposed to happen? What if that meant the star was dying? Not knowing what to do, he grabs a handful of the ragged blankets he has and threw them around the star, hoping that that could help in some way. 

And he may have wrapped a rope around the star’s entire body. 

He is a demon and demons kept what they loved to the selves if they had the chance. And of course he wanted this beautiful star all to himself. 

Anti sits down on the floor in front of the star and crosses his legs, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hands to keep an eye on his new star. It isn't until a full hour passes before the star finally begins to stir, groaning softly, eyes moving about behind its eyelids. Anti perked up and scooted closer, wanting to see what would happen. 

The star’s eyes slowly crack open, revealing a pair of bright amber pupils. There is a wiseness inside of them, a look of all knowing. Anti looks deep inside of them and knows he could get lost in the oceans of knowledge they contain. He pulls back a little when those knowledge filled eyes land on him, looking him up and down. They look like small stars contained inside the human shaped star. The red glow had returned slightly, weakly lighting the area around its source. 

They stare at one another for a good five minutes, Anti watching in awe while the star gives him a displeased stare. Finally the star tries to move, testing the restraints tied around its arms and waist. And before he could stop himself he informs: “You're not leaving.”

The star pauses and returns its attention to him, tilting its head to the side as it continues to study him. The red glow slowly grows stronger, further illuminating the room. Anti takes a step back as the light draws closer to him. He had been able to ignore the pain that the light had caused him before, but that's only because he had been filled with demonic adrenaline. Now if it were to touch him it would sear his shadows and cause him a great amount of pain. 

“And why not?” The star asked suddenly and it's voice shocks Anti to the core. He had heard many kinds of strange and terrifying voices from all kinds of demons but this voice- it's completely and fully unearthly. It sounds like a thousand voices mushed together as one yet at the same split into a million more. And it's beautiful yet painful at the same time. It fills Anti’s ears, invades his mind and yet he doesn't hear it all at once. 

Anti holds a hand up, showing that despite how strong it sounds he too is strong. “Because you belong to me now,” he answered, raising his voice to be heard. He would not be intimidated by his new star. It belonged to him now. It was his star. 

The star slowly blinks at him before a small smirk tilts his lips upwards. “Seriously?” It questioned and something like amusement fills its tone. That discourages Anti a little bit he stands strong, nodding his head best he could. It chuckles and rolls its shoulders. “Okay, then, little thing. I am yours.”

Not believing his ears at first Anti narrows his eyes suspiciously. He knows it could not be this easy. But the star continues to hold his gaze, the smirk having grown into a full smile. He nods once more and crosses his arms over his chest. “That is right,” he declared despite his fast beating heart. He purses his lips. “What's your name?”

The star hums in a low tune, tapping its fingers against the arm rests. The tune is strange and twisted and beautiful all at once, only becoming further mysterious because of the star’s voice. “I think…” it mumbled, obviously in thought. “I think I will stick with Mark, for the time being.”

Anti stares at it, dumbfounded. “That's such a simple and ordinary name for a star, though,” he pointed out and it shrugs. 

“It will work, for now,” it replied dismissively before raising its own eyebrow. Small dots that look similar to stars begin to fill its hair, all different colors. The red glow is growing further and there's hardly any room for Anti to stand. “And what is your name, little thing?”

“I'm not a ‘thing’,” Anti snapped pointedly, hugging his arms tighter around his chest. The star shrugs once more, as though it cares not for his words. And maybe it doesn't. He can't tell or care to. “But my name is Anti. I am a demon.”

The star named Mark grins widely, eyes scrunching up a little from how wide and bright the smile is. It's almost a star of it's own from how bright of a smile it is. “Pleasure to meet you, Anti,” it stated and looks down at the rope tied around him. “Now, would you be so kind as to untie me? I am yours so I will not be leaving any time soon.”

And somehow, Anti knew that it would not. That is how he got his own star. And how this whole thing started. 

____

Mark was beautiful. 

Anti had already known this fact when the star was merely a dot in the sky. But now he knows it tenfold with the natural beauty living with him. His life had been dull and dark and bland until the star came along, warming and brightening every aspect of it up. And Anti found that he could stand in the star’s light, thrive off of it, in fact. 

Anti knew he was falling in love before he could stop himself. 

Mark hadn't tried to escape as of yet but that didn't stop other people from coming to them. So many species across the board are attracted to Mark. Humans, cats, dogs, anything living is attracted to it's heat, it's light, his aura of warmth and protection. Some would try to take it away but before Anti could even change form and attack Mark would always kindly turn them down. 

Mark always stayed by Anti’s side. 

Anti had asked why one day and the star had simply answered: “Because I am yours.”

Anti revels in the response. 

Mark is his star. 

One night they tread through the forest around Anti’s log cabin. The star had stayed with Anti for around a month now and hardly once left his side. 

Except for now. 

Anti had bent over to collect his latest soul. That's what they do every night. Hunt down nearby humans so that Anti could eat the souls they hold. Anti is not proud that he can only eat souls, but it's a fact he can't change so he doesn't think too much of it. 

He's just turning around to tell Mark that he finished when he finds that the star is no longer behind him. Anti’s eyes widen and he straightens up fully, eyes darting around to try and find his star. Where did it go? 

“Mark?” He called, hoping maybe the star would answer him. When he doesn't get an answer his heart begins to race. No. Mark wouldn't leave him. It said it wouldn't. It's his star. No one else's. He runs in the first direction he faces, tearing through branches in such In search of his star. 

And then finally there's that red glow. He pushes out and onto a clear hill where Mark stands at the top, staring up at the night sky. 

“Mark! What the hell?” Anti demanded, coming to a halt beside his star. 

Mark doesn't even glance in his direction, seemingly too caught up in staring at the sky as though it could see something. Anti follows it's gaze, squinting his eyes to try and see what it's looking at. 

There. A large and black area covering a mass of stars. That isn't normally over the night sky. “What is that?” Anti questioned, glancing towards Mark and then back to the sky. 

The star hums in thought and slowly blinks and its glow dims slightly. “A black hole,” it answered and it's voice is low and flat and it sounds scared. Terrified. 

And maybe Anti knew why the star sounded so scared. 

 

____

“Why do you stay, really?” Anti asked one day, another month had passed since Mark had left his side. It hasn't left again. “You say you are mine but I feel as though I shouldn't believe that.”

The star is sat on the floor of the cabin on the other side of Anti. It had been silent, staring off into, well, space, and had jumped when Anti spoke suddenly. It's beyond wise eyes lock on the demon and it tilts its head. 

“Because I am yours,” Mark answered and Anti growls softly because he knows that's not the truth. He wants to hear the truth. Not this lie. The star hums softly, appearing to read Anti’s emotions and thoughts. “You do not believe me.”

“Of course not,” Anti replied, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. “A star like you wouldn't stay out of the sky just because I want you to.”

“You do not know that,” it pointed out softly, the millions of voices mixing and splitting simultaneously. Anti narrows his eyes, pulling his knees to his chest now. 

“Why would you stay with me? Why would you simply become my star?” He's happy that the star is his but he must know the reason, why the star would so willingly become his. “You are a billion year old star that is above my meaningless demonic existence. Why would you care to be my star?”

“Because I am yours,” Mark answered and normally that would please the demon but now it makes him want to tear his hair from his head. It seems to sense his displeasure because it looks to the floor. “Because the black hole.”

Anti raises an eyebrow at the new answer, at the way the star curls inwards on itself, fear clear in its eyes. The glow around it dims and this fact concerns the demon. The star is constantly bright and burning. It only dims when it sleeps or is hurt. Is the star hurting?

“What do you mean?” Anti asked then, slowly moving closer to his star. He sits down beside it, looking it over in worry. He tenderly grabs its chin, turning its face towards him. “It's okay, little star.”

It chuckles softly and actually leans into his touch, eyes softly closing. The glow dims a little more and Anti actually misses the warmth. “I am by no means little, demon,” it muttered and Anti rolls his eyes, removing his hand to flick its forehead. It giggles now and Anti loves the sound. But then it frowns and loses the happiness, the red changing a few shades darker. “The black hole is coming.”

“What does it want?” Anti prods softly when the star doesn't seem to want to continue. 

Mark hands suddenly, glow brightening greatly with his movements. It blinds Anti momentarily until his eyes adjust and he can watch it pace. “It wants nothing but darkness!” It exclaimed and its angry now. Anti doesn't like it angry. The ground beneath its feet burn in the shape of its footprints and small flames begin to eat at the wood flooring. “I had been sleeping, just as us stars are supposed to, but then it came to my line, disrupted my slumber! It took the formation and made it further dust! It ruined everything in my line!”

Anti purses his lips, not really understanding anything the star is saying, really. He scratches at the back of his head as he tries to process what any of this could mean. “So the black hole made you come here?” He asked, trying to clarify. 

The star sighs heavily, eyebrows furrowing together. “Yes,” he said and his voice is tight. “He woke me and forced me from my line. I had to escape- I couldn't be devoured by it. Now formation may be gone and I left my line!”

“Then why are you still here?” Anti asked and his voice cracks. His star is so upset, so scared and hurt. He longs to help his star somehow. 

“Because the black hole,” Mark replied and it's voice is small, all of the extra voices fading to nothing. Anti’s eyes widen because he can hear just one voice- the star’s true voice, he believes. It's smooth and thick and deep and so so entrancing. The star turns its eyes to the demon and Anti can see the fear, the unending sadness in them. “Because I'm scared.”

Anti frowns deeply and stands as well, walking over to his precious star. He wraps his arms around its shoulders and brings it close, breathing in deeply through his nose. It's stiff for a moment before it hesitantly returns the hug, arms wrapping lightly around Anti’s waist. It buries its face in his shoulder and he holds it tighter. 

“It's okay to be scared,” Anti informed, lightly running his fingers along the star’s warm skin. It shakes a tad in his hold and he's not sure if it's because of its emotions or because of his own cold skin. “Black hole seems terrifying from here. Must be even worse when it's nearby.”

The star nods against his shoulder and Anti sighs, closing his eyes tightly. Memories of his mother flash through his mind but he pushes them aside. This is not about her. This is about his star and it's fear. “But I know you can get past it,” he continued softly, rubbing his fingers down his spine. “You are strong, my little star. You can fight it.”

Mark draws in a deep breath and Anti can feel him warming beneath his touch. “It's so dark and black and cold,” it said and it's voice trembles. 

Anti pulls away a little to meet its eyes, giving it a soft look. “So am I.” And Mark fell back into his arms, crying and crying into his shoulder. 

__

 

There's another crash a few nights later, jarring Anti from his slumber. Mark was already running out and the demon had to quickly scramble after the star, making it outside as Mark has already reached the new and steaming crater. 

“Jack!” Mark yelled suddenly and it leaps into the crater. A moment later and there's a burst of light and warmth and Anti has to skid to his feet because he can't see. Once the light fades Mark is climbing from the hole, helping up another strange looking man. This one looks to be falling to dust, bits of it swirling from its body. “Anti! Help Jack!”

Anti hurries forward once he's heard his name and looks over the new person. They're just as warm as Mark, but only a little less. They have strands of star dust coming from their body and their eyes are a bright yellow, staring at Anti with a tiredness. 

“Who is this?” Anti asked, looking from Mark to the face of “Jack”.

“This is Jack. They are the formation from my line,” Mark replied hurriedly, rushing past Anti and into the cabin. The “formation” leans heavily against Mark and Anti wonders what could have happened. “Did it reach you?” 

As Anti steps inside he can see Jack nodding. Mark lays them down on the floor and they lean into the wall. “It came,” they spoke and their voice is loud and accented like an Irishman's. It's an all surrounding tone yet at the same time too silent. “It came and it tried to take me but- it didn't. It said it didn't want to take me. It only wants to take you.”

Mark frowns deeply and it turns from Jack, looking to Anti with wide and fearful eyes. His heart aches for his poor star. It is so scared and Anti wants to help him. It runs to the window a moment later and glances outside and it lets out a small scream, falling backwards. Anti is hardly fast enough to catch it, pulling it close to his chest. When he looks outside he too is shocked at what he sees. 

Blackness spreading across most of the sky, dark trendles curling around and outwards. 

“I tried to make it not want you,” Jack spoke from his spot on the floor and his legs are merging, turning into a long and whispy tail. “But it was determined. It wants you to go out.”

Mark’s breathing is rapid and Anti’s heart breaks now. He pulls it away from the window, trying his best to soothe the now panicking star. He sits down and pulls it into his lap, curling his arms around it and running his fingers through it's hair. It leans into him but its eyes are still locked on the window. 

“Why does it want to kill Mark?” Anti demanded the formation now, wanting to know why anything would want to kill his precious star. He begins to whisper soft nothings into Mark’s ear, hoping to calm him further. 

Jack flinches and the tail of stardust curls in wards and they rub at its forearm. Then their eyes narrow. “And who the hell are you to ask?” They snapped, clearly not trusting him. 

“Someone who has helped his precious star,” Anti growled in answer, sharp fangs grinding together as he speaks. 

“Your star-” the formation is snarling, clearly agitated by the response. “It belongs to no one-”

“It belongs to me!” He interrupted and pulls his star closer to his chest, as close as he possibly could. Mark nuzzles at his chest, burying its face in his shirt. The formation narrows they're eyes and finally Mark speaks. 

“Jack, I am his,” Mark stated simply and its voice returned to its powerful volume of a million at once. Jack falls silent, confusion clear on their face. “But I will not be here much longer.”

Anti lets out a shaky breath because he's known the star would one leave but it's still hard to wrap his mind around. It has been with him for so long now. He would miss it. “It will go and return to its place,” Anti agreed, nodding sharply. 

“I do not know if it will be able to,” Jack said softly, regretfully. They meet Mark’s eyes and Anti can feel it stiffening. “It blocks the way home. You would have to go through it.”

Mark shakes his hold and Anti places a kiss to its head. It lets out a small sob and the sound tears Anti’s heart apart. He presses his lips to his star’s ear, whispering softly: “I know you can do it.”

The star sloppily grabs onto Anti’s wrist and the grip is tight despite the uncoordinated grab. It nods and Anti can't help but smile proudly. “I want to help you,” he then told it because he does. 

“You can't,” it stated and Anti frowns now. “You can't leave this planet. You belong here.”

Anti shakes his head. “No. I have nobody to love or love me back,” he pointed out and he tightens his hold. “You are the only thing I have ever loved, my little star. Please don't leave me alone again.”

Mark is silent for what seems to be an eternity before it finally nods. “You will forever sleep with me,” it informed and he shrugs. 

“That's a small price to pay,” he informed in a low tone, kissing its cheek. “I just want to be with you.”

____

They wait until the next day arrives to head out. Mark holds tightly onto Anti’s hand, fear clear in its eyes as it stares up at the blackness covering the sky. Anti squeezes its hand in reassurance and winks at it. It draws in a deep breath and nods. 

Jack had gone ahead. They said that it didn't want to hurt them and that appeared to be true because there had been no fight. 

Now it's their turn. 

Mark holds tight to Anti’s hand and suddenly the red glow crawls over the demon’s skin, surrounding him completely. There's a lightness to his body and they both begin to float off of the ground, the star leading not the way forward. The black seems to notice them coming. Large and black tendrils creep from the sky, reaching out down and around them. Mark falters a moment but regains courage when Anti runs a thumb along his knuckles. 

They plunge into the darkness, all light cut off around them. 

Anti can't see anything except for Mark’s light for some time. Until finally the shadows and black begin to circulate until finally a man who looks too much like Mark forms in their path. It's skin is pale grey and black tentacles sprout from its back, spreading out and attaching to the rest of the storm. White eyes lock on them. 

“There you are,” it said with a grin and its voice is like Mark’s but so much worse. It holds a hand up to point at Mark. “You have been the hardest star to follow thus far. I will commend you on that. But now, you are mine.”

Mark’s eyes narrow and it pulls further forward to face the dark monster. “No,” it stated and it's words resonate, pulse around them. They push at the black clouds around them, pressing them back. “I will not be snuffed out yet. I still have years left to burn and I will continue to until I blow out like a candle. You will not kill me.”

The black hole growls, lips drawing back to reveal rows of sharp fangs. It launches at them and then Anti is flung from Mark and all he can is watch as he drifts away, watching the creature tear at his precious star.

____

He's awoken by warmth and light. His eyes crack open to reveal Mark’s face not too far from his, star filled eyes lit with worry. They both smile when they see one another and as they hug does Anti realize they are still drifting through space. He pulls away a moment later to glance around. 

“Where are we?” He asked, trying to see if the earth is nearby. Instead there are unfamiliar planets orbiting them far off and he can just see the dot that is Jack. 

“We are in my line,” Mark replied with a grin and Anti’s heart soars because his star had done it. But then a solemn look crosses Mark’s face and he places a hand on his cheek, wondering what could be wrong. “Now we must sleep. So I can once more warm the planets that need me.”

“And so we shall sleep,” Anti said softly, running his thumb along Mark’s cheek. His star smiles a blindingly bright smile and their lips press together, eyes closing. 

And they fall asleep like that. In one another’s arms, curled up around their love. 

Mark’s star gleams brighter than it ever had after that. 

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy ;)


End file.
